sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Kathy Holden
Name: Katherine 'Kathy' Holden Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Academic studies, Fencing, working out. Appearance: Kathy is a mousy 18 year old who stands at five foot three and weighs in at 110 pounds. Possessing a slim frame, a relatively flat chest and a round, not unattractive, face with sharp features. She always has her sandy blonde hair tied back into a tight ponytail, and her dark brown eyes seem alert at all times. Her nose is small and curved slightly at the end, and her head is usually cocked slightly to the side when she talks. She speaks fast, never letting up, as if she's always got something to say and is too afraid that it might leave her mind. She regularly works out and is fairly fit, but not remarkably so. She has a knack for chosing clothes that look good on her, and is commonly seen in dresses and jerseys with subdued, dark colours, and jeans are also common. On the ill-fated trip, Kathy was wearing jeans, sneakers, a green top and a light, open black jersey over the top. Biography: Kathy was born into an upper-middle-class family, and has lived a fairly normal life. Her father is an accountant in a small firm in Highland Beach, and her mother runs a small yet busy coffee shop on the main street in the town. She has two sisters, and the three generally tend to get along quite well, aside from the normal sibling rivalry and crap-stirring that occurs in any family. She lives with them on a 12 acre property on the outskirts of Highland Beach, one her father inherited after his father, a relatively successful Wall Street trader, died and left the property (and $750,000) to the family. Kathy's driven to succeed academically, and places the utmost importance on her results in exams and assignments. She excels at Maths, Economics, English, History and Geography, and has come top in the class in at least two subjects for the past three years at Southridge High. She's relentless and tenacious in her pursual of these goals, much to the chagrin of those around her, both in her class and in lower classes. Her obsession with getting the best grades and her goal of becoming the finest lawyer in the United States grate with many students, especially given that she talks about them frequently and goes so far as to hassle people constantly about revision topics during exam periods. This has alienated her from many people in her year level, but she has a few friends - none of which she or anyone else would call 'good' friends - and she's likeable when she isn't talking about tests and results. When not studying or talking about studying, Kathy engages in the fine art of fencing. Having discovered it in her final year of Junior High, Kathy fell in love with the meticulous, almost mathematical grace of the swordplay, and immediately signed up to an outside club in Highland Beach. While not amazing, Kathy can more than hold her own in a duel, having represented her club at several tournaments and achieved respectable placings in the Epee Challenge class, her highest placing being third in a Los Angeles competition, where she lost in a double touch where the other duellist had the right of way. Kathy also exercises regularly - at least 90 minutes a day, both running and at the gym. Kathy has become more determined to become a lawyer this year, and has become increasingly interested in Geography and Law, after her father's property came under siege from a San Francisco property development company expanding their location base, and claiming publicly that they had bought a significant section of the Holdens' land from her grandfather shortly before his death. Other than the company and the company's lawyer, no-one has any evidence of this transaction occuring, and with both Kathy's grandfather and her grandfather's lawyer dead, there are no people to refute the claim with any certainty. While her father and the family's lawyer are arguing no transaction took place, as there is no evidence, and that any transaction was overruled by her grandfather's will, the company have begun resorting to underhanded tactics, such as trespassing on family land with planners, surveyors, and even construction vehicles at one point, and deliberately buying the favour of local councillors. Kathy wishes to put a stop to this, and has been researching fervently to try and do so. Advantages: Kathy is a ridiculously tenacious and perserverent person, often driving herself relentlessly in order to achieve her goals. She is also very booksmart, fit, and her fencing training means she would have an advantage with any weapon with a blade. Disadvantages: Kathy isn't terribly well-liked, and may end up being a common target on the island, but given the fact that she's unlikely to talk about academia on the island, this may be mitigated somewhat. Also, Kathy's tenaciousness has caused her sleep withdrawal and clouded her judgement in the past, and the addition of knowing she may not be able to help save her family's property could contribute to the clouded judgement. Designated Number: Female Student no. 66 --- Designated Weapon: Umbrella Conclusion: Oooh, it's like the song! Umberella-ella-ella-ella-ella-ella-ella...*this continues for forty lines* The above biography is as written by Pigeon Army. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Game Evaluations Kills: Becky Holt Killed by: Adam Reeves Collected Weapons: Umbrella (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Kathy, in chronological order. V3: *Ratio Decidendi *Freiheit unerreichbar *Stranger Than Fiction Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Kathy Holden. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students